malec songfic
by clockworkrose103
Summary: Post cols spoilers, if you haven't read it than I beg of you, LOOK AWAY NOW. The malec brake up, it had us all in tears. This is a collection of songfics that explain how I imagine malec getting back together.
1. Chapter 1

Not over you by gavin degraw-

"Not Over You"

It's been a month since I made the single biggest mistake of my life, since I left Alec. Now the only place I can see his beautiful face is in my dreams. Here I am, the high warlock of Brooklyn, siting on my couch listing to the radio and staring at a picture of him.

I hope there will come a day when I see him again, we will work it out and everything will go back to the way it was… no that's not going to happen, things will never be the same… but we can be together again. Until then, it isolation, alienation, I know that much for sure.

I swear the world has it out for me, playing a song like that, at a time like this, but as I listen more, the words fit so perfectly. If anyone, even Tessa, where t ask me how is was doing, I would reply with a simple 'fine'. I would not say a word about Alec, or that where not together anymore. I sit order take out for two, no matter what I say, I'm no over him

Damn him, he caught my heart without even realizing it. I remember how shocked he was when I told him I loved him. the innocent blue eyes that stared at me in disbelief. Everything makes my heart hurt. Alec is even more magnificent than me. I have been through so much that normally, petty things like a break up would affect me, I would be back to normal in less than a week, even better than before. But not now, not without him.

If I had a chance to do it all again, I would do it all. I would tell Alec about my past of it would keep him from going to Cameil. I would turn around in that subway tunnel and take it all back; I kiss him until I lost my mind, if I haven't already. I would do it all the right way, but only if he would believe me, accept my apologies  
So until then...

Until then I will continue lying about my mental state and pretend everything is fine. Then I will go home and cry till there are no tears left.  
Those all-to-true words play again, each time with new meaning. I'm not over Alec and I'm not going to be, I want him back and I'm going to get him back

**so I have been informed that using song lyrics is forbidden and punishable by death, so here is my first lyric-free chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

What about now by daughtry - alec doubts himself, on the roof, staring at nothing

This one is from Alec's pov.

I sit here is my room, alone, as shadows fill an empty heart. There is really no point in loving when there is nothing to love. Magus is gone, I drove him away, I know I did. Love is fading from me, every day I do nothing but sit here and think od where I went wrong. From all the things that we are, or where I should say, we were lovers, friends…happy. But I can't talk about that now, because I ruined it, I went behind is back, I broke his trust. I like to think if we met again, we could see beyond the scars, but in truth I will probably die here, broken and alone.  
will I make it to the dawn?

I want Magnus to know how much it all meant to me. I want to change the colors of the sky, paint it in all of his favorite colors. I want to show him the ways he made me feel alive. The ways I loved him.  
For all the things that never died, I refuse to believe our love is completely dead, it cant be if I still feel it.  
if I am to make it through the night, I will need to find love, and I hope love will find him.

My music is turned up all the way, so I don't have to hear Izzy and Jace beg for me to come out. It works for the most part, but I still know their doing it and I know their wasting their time. What do I do now. What do I do today without him, he made me all I was meant to be and more. I don't feel like our love is gone, just buried under words that will never be said.

The song echoes though my thoughts, I cant help but smile at the thought of Magnus's eyes in the morning, gold and green is the best way to start the day. _Was_ , never is, not anymore, now the only thing that will mend this broken heart is just a touch of his grace. He could make the blackest shadows fade into light. The last line, there is no comparison, I am not by his side, I do not know where he is or even if he is still in New York.

What do I do now? What do I do today? He made me all I was ever meant to be and so much more, he made me whole. If our love never went away, if it is just buried behind unspoken words, I would speak them all just to have him back. before it's too late, either he will move on or will die, whichever comes first .

In the few precious moment of sleep, I dream of magnus. Of him walking to me instead of away. All my fear melts away and I am beside him again. I am his, for all my life.

the song says over and over that 'it's never too late' and maybe not… or, more likely, my chance is long gone.

Now, I make my way to the roof. this is the first time I've left my room since the break-up, maybe the last. I guess we'll see...


	3. Chapter 3

One more sad song by all American rejects

Btw, I could not find a song that fit perfectly so I used my artistic licenses on this a bit, uhm yeah… OH I almost forgot, I got my first review! **BroadwayGal14 **you are my favorite person in the world, I also send my love to the wonderful people who follow/favorited me. I was only going to make this a three parter but I will make it longer it enough of you want me to.  
-Cassi *heart*.

**Alec  
**_Magnus  
_both

One more sad song by all American rejects

Btw, I could not find a song that fit perfectly so I used my artistic licenses on this a bit, uhm yeah… OH I almost forgot, I got my first review! **BroadwayGal14 **you are my favorite person in the world, I also send my love to the wonderful people who follow/favorited me. I was only going to make this a three parter but I will make it longer it enough of you want me to.  
-Cassi *heart*.

**Alec  
**_Magnus  
_both

_Two boys, two hearts, trapped in this twisted world. As time passed, secrets rose. The thing I could not say broke us apart. Now, one more sad song plays on that cursed radio, my tears fall because he's gone id take it back if I could, but for that I would need courage, for the first time in my life I'm scared, scared he won't accept me or that I'll be to late…_

**All the perfect words, they all seem so wrong. I can't say 'Im sorry,' that's just not enough, and if I say 'I love you' will it even matter? No, that door is closed, the key is gone. I wish I could be alone with him, just one more time…** **What can I do? I cant breathe. My heart is torn, the whole world can see me now form this roof top…**

_He went to Camile, another one of my ex-loves, he lied to me and so did she. I should hate them both, but I don't. I left him crying and alone, I told him goodbye and walked away, closing the door behind me._

there are no words for this. I wish he could see this from my point of view. But that door is closed, the key is gone. I just want to be alone, with or with out him, but preferably with… I don't know what to do, I can not breathe, or think or care. Care that the whole world can see how broken I am

**I begged him not to go. The hardest this is letting go, and I just cant. I needed him to stay, what can I do now? I want to be alone, Izzy and Jace hopefully think I'm still in my room, I closed the door and left the music on… let's just hope so, the only person I want now is Magnus. The cold wind takes my breath away, like his lips on Mine, filling my mind and made my heart beat too fast. He would like this view, the way the city lights mimic the stares… Just one wrong step and I would fall… it would all be over, I would lose every chance of being with Magnus again… I can't do that, I'm not that desperate- **

**Well, yes I am… but I wouldn't do it… **

"_Alec!"_

omg, I love cliff hangers, don't you?

probably not... any way, because I forgot to earlier

disclaimer: I don't own shit.


	4. Chapter 4

A Thousand Years – Christina perri

The first bit is less 'song' more 'fic'; I needed it to happen, so yah. Any way I have so many views i think my heart is going to explode from all the happy feels. I wrote this to get over the break-up and now it is just this immense source of joy for me. I love you all so much it hurts, but I need you to tell me if you love me to, please review, they are much appreciated.

-Cassi *heart*

* * *

Magnus pov

After hours of pacing and standing at the door only to then stop and return to the couch, Magnus finally forced himself to get dressed and go to the institute.

He tried calling alec several time on the way, but sadly he didn't pick up. Magnus gave up on walking because it took far too much time for his taste and portaled to the doors.

Goldilocks opened the door and imdeitly slammed it shut again when he saw it was magnus.

"Jace!" he shouted.

"Fuck off. I have better things to do than deal with _you" _the blond shouted back

"Like what!" Magnus stomped his foot. He did not drag himself all the way here just to be turned away at the door.

Jace ripped the door open again and magus stepped out of punching range. "Alec. I have better things to do like take care of Alec. Hes gone to hell since you dumped him."

"well, I came here to correct that queen-sized error."

* * *

…..

My heart races as I climb the stairs to Alec's room. Goldilocks finally let me through after five minutes of me 'proving my worth'; I'll put a duck in his room after I have Alec back. All the colors seem to bright, all the promises of love I am about to make swirl around in my head. I have to be brave, how can I love him fully if I am afraid to fall apart? The very idea of alec being alone makes all of my doubt suddenly go away somehow.

I have died every day without him and now I am going to have him again, I'm sure of it. I have loved him for a thousand years and I'll love him for a thousand more, I hope he can see that

Time stand still as I open his door, it wasn't locked like Jace said it would be. The music was loud, but Alec likes that sometimes, he always used it to drown out the world. Memories surface, Alec, beauty in all he is. Every breath, every second of my being has come to this…

But he's not here, panic rises in my chest but I stop it, remembering that I have to be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. I must find him. Every breath, every hour has come to this. I know exactly what I will say,

_I have waited for so long. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more._

I repeat the words to myself over and over as I climb the steps to the roof. The tracking spell I used on a sweater I found in his room lead me there, that dreaded place, the dreaded thought that go with it.

_I always knew I would find you, time has brought you to me. I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more._

Each step brings me one step closer

Its dark, and he's dressed in all black making it difficult to see even a basic outline. But it is alec, I would know him anywhere.

"_Alec_!"

he kept looking at the city, on any other day I would say the view was lovely, but today the only thing I want to see is his face, inches from mine. I want to look in to those beautiful blue eyes and tell him I love him.

my mind no longer controlled my body, my feet started walking, running even, to the ledge where he stood. My arms reached up and grabbed his waist, pulling him to safety.

Alec pov…

The next thing I know, someone is pulling me down, my first thought is Jace, of course he would think I was considering jumping…

"Jace, stop it! I wasn't jumping!" I yell as I push him away,

"Alec," he says again, softer this time, and I realize…it's not Jace's voice. My heart threatens to beat right out of my chest… its Magnus. I can't move, I can't resist when he steps towards me again and hugs me, I can't even hug him back even though it all I want to do.

He just hold me for what feels like hours, his heart beating just as hard as mine. Slowly, the ice that filled my veins melted. I wrap my arms around him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

_Darling, I have waited for so long. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more._

Magnus sings the words under his breath, his voice hitching and cracking, tears streaming both his face and mine,

"Magnus" his chest muffles my voice and I hug him tighter.

_I always knew I would find you, time has brought you to me. I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more._

He continues to sing smoother now as if the closer we are the closer he is to being all right, I want him to be all right, he deserves it… I've never heard him sing before, his voice is just as beautiful as he is.

"Magnus," I say again, as much as I don't want to, I pull away, just enough to see his face. His hair is glitter-free, so his is face; the only makeup he is wearing at all is a thin line if eyeliner that now ran down his cheeks in black steaks.

"yes darling?"

"there are no words for how sorry I am, Magnus. I know I don't deserve to have you back but-

"you made a mistake, we all do. I wasn't ready to tell you my mistakes, that's my fault not yours."

"I love you"

"I love you to,"

"I missed you,"

"I missed you to, and I'm glad to have you back." alec froze,

"Are we back t-together," he stuttered

Instead of replying with words, Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's. It was soft and filled with more forgiveness and love he could have possibly said with words. Alec kissed him back with as much passion as he could. He sighed as Magnus moved his hands to hold Alec's face and deepened the kiss. Alec had never felt so _loved_.

Magnus pulled back sooner than Alec would have liked, but he was a bit relived, the kiss left him breathless and he needed air. He felt Magnus's moist breath on his face as he said, "forever, darling."

* * *

my thanks goes to my only reviewer **broadwaygal14** for helping me on the kiss-bit. I *heart* you and you know it ;)

* * *

I had a crazy idea to continue this, maybe with what happens next, but I am leaving it up to you all, if I get five people to tell me to continue than I will, if not then I still might, but I might not.

Five. That's really not that Meany! Please!


	5. Chapter 5

If I had you by adam lambert

So, I did not get my five reviews but I wrote more anyway. I also discovered that song lyrics can note be, under any circumstances, included in stories. So I had to go back and re-write the whole fic. I did not change the plot at all, just some of the words. If want to, I suggest re-reading -I now it's a pain- and listen to the song while you read, it makes more sense that way.

Sadly, I still own nothing

Listen to the song and think of Magnus. Just do it… repeatedly…

Magnus pov …

Tonight is the first night of alec and I being back together and it has to be perfect. Alec is coming over to my apartment. I already cleaned up the take-out boxes I had allowed to gather in the floor. but now there was no need to mope because the gorges boy is now my boyfriend once again.

I decided that an Adam lambert song would the perfect way to celebrate while I got ready. I also decided that a Victorian suit and top hat might be too much. Instead, I dressed in my favorite black boots and just enough leather to be both sexy and comfortable. Black eyes liner and just a bit if glitter completed my outfit. I continued strutting around my loft singing along to the song.

I know it doesn't matter how I look; Alec would love me in his sisters sport-shorts if it came down to it. There are some lines that should not be crossed and that is definitely one of them, or is it?

Alec, he is the only thing I will ever need. Money, fame and fortune all pale in comparisons. With him, life is a party, its ecstasy.

I've been from New York to LA, well, more than that but choses keeping score. I've gotten high, rock n'rollin. I've trashed more hotel rooms than I care to count and never gone to bed before ten in the morning. Girls in stripper heels, boys in Maseratis, they need love. There is a thin line between wild and dead, its hard to find it,

But with alec, I don't need that. all I need is him, money, fame and fortune, They don't matter. He is my whole party, the only drug I will ever need.

Being in the spot light, its splendid, but how can I do anything when I have alec on my mind. The clothes, the stage, it might feel great, but the high is short lived and superficial. Love is the only thing that lasts.

He is the only thing I need, the money, fame and fortune can't compete with blue eyes and black

Tonight. He will be the only thing I'll ever need.  
Yeah! with him, money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
with him, life will be a party it'll be ecstasy (it'll be ecstasy with you)  
with him…

* * *

I don't know if I'll do on like this for alec. if you vote 'yes' then you must also provide a song via comments. I say 'must' as in 'do it or no cookies' sorry this chapter is not as good as some of the others :P


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the super late update! I decided not to do an alec chapter, and as for why I picked that last song. the answer is I felt like it. sorry if it was not that good. but heres the next one I hope its better. **

Better than I know myself by adam lambert

Magnus pov….

Weeks after Alec moved back in with me, we were watching America's next model. I know Alec doesn't love the show but he watches it with me any way. during the ad brakes I mute it so we can talk, I love hearing his voice. It makes my heart flutter every time.

What he asked me that day… it caught me off guard to say the least. "we didn't you leave?" he asked, I'm quite sure that my jaw hit the floor, especially after what he said next. "You could have gone anywhere on earth, yet you stayed here. Why?"

_I was as cold as ice, more bitter and harsh than a New York December night. I know than sometimes I lose my temper, I cross the line far to mean times. i know that, so dose alec._

_I am difficult at times, but I would never, could never, leave your side. No matter what I say, if I wanted out I would be gone. But leaving has never been a though in my mind. I need to be near you too much too ever go._

_I need you to keep my mind away from the edge i found you on… you're the only one who knows me better than I know myself_

_All along, I tried pretending that it didn't matter if I was alone. that was before I found someone to be with. Somewhere deep down, in a part of me I perpetually ignore, I know that when you are gone I will be to. Lot in a sea of loneliness. _

_I know I gets hard at times. Secrets, wars, annoying clients. But I could never leave your side, no matter what I say. If I wanted to go I would have gone by now but I need you near me. if I wanted to leave I would have left by now, and you would come with me, because you're the only one that knows me better than I know myself_

_I get somewhat dark, I let things go too far. I can be obnoxious at times with all my glitter and such. Nevertheless, try to see my heart, no matter what Jace says I do have one. Because I need you now, you're the only thing in this world I can't live without_

So many things came to mind. So many words that he needed to say, that alec needed to know. But he had already said all of them before. So many times. For one reason or another alec still asked a special question, and he would get a special answer.

"Because of you, my beloved shadow hunter. Because I cannot bear the thought if walking away ever again."

**thanks to all my lovely readers, seriously I have over 700 reads! I love you all so much *hugs for all***


End file.
